This invention relates to a clasp assembly for a watch bracelet, and more particularly, to a clasp assembly for selectively connecting and disconnecting a pair of inflexible bands which comprise the watch bracelet assembly.
Watch bracelets are well known in the prior art, and are worn by numerous individuals in order to create a specific aesthetic appearance or statement, and for the purpose of informing the wearer of the time. All watch bracelets comprise a watch case which displays the time, either numerically or with a conventional hour/minute/second hand clock configuration. The watch bracelet will also include some type of band which can be wrapped around the wrist or lower arm portion of the wearer so that the bracelet assembly is fixed in place.
In some instances, the watch bracelet comprises a series of link members which are interconnected and which are flexible enough to enable the bands to enlarge so that the watch bracelet assembly may be easily taken off and put on the wearer's wrist. In other situations, the watch bracelet assembly comprises a pair of inflexible metal bands that are fixed to opposite ends of the watch case, and which are sized when connected to each other to fit snugly around the wearer's wrist. While this type of assembly is advantageous since the watch bracelet has a more customized fit, the difficulty is providing a mechanism for connecting the two bands at their free ends that is easy and simple to operate. This is especially required since such connection most often takes place while the watch band segments are wrapped around the wearer's wrist and the wearer only has one free hand with which to interconnect the band ends.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a clasp assembly for a watch bracelet of the type described above and which enables the watch assembly wearer to easily and quickly interconnect the two free ends of the watch band segments in order to secure the watch assembly to a wearer's wrist.